Roosting for the Winter
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Tis the season for miracles and luckily for Hilbert he's got one on the form of the legendary master Red. What better way to get back together wit the girl you fell for after over four years of zero contact? Red's got some words of wisdom for his Unova Region counterpart on how to get back together with a certain Flying type specialist.
1. Chapter 1

**When this story came into my head it was only going to feature the Unova cast with small cameos of other characters. Then I decided it to add a little more Red acting as a sort of big brother.**

* * *

 **Now let the show begin!**

Lumiose City, the City of Light, was undeniable the most visited city in all of Kalos year round. While summer, spring, and fall were fabulous times to visit people far and wide believed the city held a certain radiance during the winter. The sea of light mixed with an ever growing flood of white created a scenery many artists had traveled long miles to capture in paintings, sketches and photographs. Pokémon often flocked to the city in mass to escape whatever hardship winter brought in the outside wilderness. Big or small, Normal, Fire, Ghost, and whatnot, every creature was able to find some small space to call a home. During Christmas quite a few were lucky enough to be found and given as gifts to loved ones and small children. For the stores winter was the golden time of the year to make a profit, especially during Christmas. Revenue was often at its highest during December and well into February via the loads and loads of tourism Lumiose City accumulated.

Throughout the years the city's cafes were known for doing remarkable well for themselves no matter how many stars they possessed. It is in one of these cafes sat seven young men late into their teen years. On the surface each of them looked like ordinary trainers but if anyone had stopped to look closer they would have recognized the faces of the trainers who had faced down criminal organizations bent on destroying or ruling the world as well as facing down legendries without so much as flinching. In this spacious café, known as Lysandre Café, they sat together laughing and joking around a few cups of coffee, hot chocolate, and pastries.

For one of the boys it was forced. No matter the cheer on his face he would always return to a frown once the joy wore off. His hands nervously twitched mirroring the uncertainty in his eyes. The others around him had taken notice of this, in fact, it was partly the reason they'd decided to go out in the first place.

"You could always go out and get her an Aerodactyl." One of the boys, Ethan suggested grinning as he leaned back in his chair. "I mean she's a Flying-type specialist, she loves the air, what better present could you her?"

Hilbert was grateful for his Johto friend's offer but shook his head. "Ethan, as cool as that sounds I really don't think Skyla would go for having a giant prehistoric flying man eater running around her gym." With a huff he began playing with the pure white stone tied around his neck by a piece of string. "On top of that can you see an Aerodactyl flying around Mistralton City? Think of what'll happen the minute it smells all the found they package and deliver! I can't force that or Skyla! Besides where would I even get one?"

The gold eyed dex holder's leering gaze fell on two of the other occupants of the table. "Brendan can just put in a call to Roxanne for one. Or," he nudged the young man sitting beside him. "Red can sweet talk Brock into giving him one."

Chuckling Brendan waved the suggestion off. "Uh, yeah, awesome idea expect I'm not sure she's taking calls now. On the other hand that sounds like an awesome birthday idea just in case the Christmas get back-together doesn't work."

Next to Brendan Lucas, who had been quietly enjoying his slice of strawberry chocolate cake spoke up, "Anyone besides me thinking you're going about this all wrong? If I was Skyla I'd be pretty miffed at the fact you're trying to make up to me with a Pokémon as a gift and no real back up plan." He said facing Hilbert.

Ethan coughed once then narrowed his eyes at the Sinnoh native. "You've been hanging around Dawn too much Lucas. I'd say it's an awesome plan."

"If you add getting down on your knees and graveling." Nate snickered. "You once had to do if for Kris."

Flailing his arms out Ethan launched into a short tirade at the youngest member of the bunch. An easy hand brought him back down to his seat while the rest laughed sheepishly at the hyper active trainer's childish tendencies. He was the oldest of the group physically and mentally, thus when he spoke everyone at the table listened. "Hilbert" Red began catching the Unova trainer's attention. It took some time for Hilbert to stop being so startled every time Red spoke to him, get over the shock that the legendary trainer Red was speaking to him as an equal and a friend. "You've already caught a Pokémon to give to Skyla as a present haven't you?"

The brown haired teenager flinched a little then broke out in a short laugh. "Caught me. Yeah I did, I caught a Flying type to give to her as an apology."

"Which one?" Ethan, Brendan, and Nate all shouted at once.

"Let me guess, a Staraptor?" Lucas asked looking proud of himself.

"I'm placing my money on a Charizard." Calem laughed earning shocked glances from his compatriots. "I did see you buying a Mega Stone last week for someone or something."

At this new possibility all the boys save for Red leaned in. "Good guesses…" Hilbert spoke holding up his hands. "But I'm not telling you guys, can't have information leaking out." Though he tried not to he did take a certain amount of pleasure in their disappointment.

"Aw come one Hilbert!" Ethan shouted nearly falling back in his seat. Brendan and Red grabbed onto both ends of his chair so his head didn't make contact with the polished tile floor. "The girls are millions of miles away and there's zero chance of any of us spilling up!" He paused as another foxy grin manifested on his face. "Expect maybe Lucas and Nate. They tell Dawn and Yancey everything."

"Hey!" the two previously mentioned boys countered.

Calem looked back and forth between the three arguing boys while spinning a fork in between his figures. Out of the entire group he alone was one of the few who could match Ethan wit for wit. He took a degree of pride in that. "So says the guy who couldn't keep it a secret he'd found the legendary Pokémon trainer Red when he was deliberately told to keep it a secret. Or that he'd been knocked out in round one of every Pokémon contest he'd ever entered. Of course Ethan, you're practically a super tight vault where everyone care store their secrets."

"Don't make me get out my finish rod Calem." The gold eyed trainer earned with a forced smile.

"As enjoyable as this is none of it is happening." Hilbert spoke up leaning back in his seat with hand covering his eyes. "What the hell am I going to do to make things up to Skyla? Just pop up at the Unova League celebration holding a present and say 'Hi Skyla, long time no see. Sorry I dropped contact with you for two years, but now I'm back and want to fully commit myself to a relationship with you?' I'll be lucky if she doesn't have Brivary perform a Sky Drop on me." The young man groaned already picturing his nightmare becoming a reality.

"Frankly I'm still amazed at the fact he traded spending time with a girl like Skyla to go look for a man-child with hair like a Kecleon." Brendan snickered to which he received a sharp side glare. "Sorry, sorry." The Hoenn Trainer apologized suddenly sweat dropping. "Maybe like Ethan I'm not the best to speak when it comes to dropping everything and searching for someone who most would write off as a lost cause." A surprisingly tender look flashed through the dark haired boy's eyes as he recalled his own search for a certain someone. "Okay, I may not have had am girlfriend that I left behind when I went to look for Courtney, but I do know it's never too last apologize. Unless they're ordering their Pokémon to boil you alive or blow your face off with a Hyper Beam."

"I think I'd rather take a Hyper Beam then show up at the League party and see Skyla…" For the first time in the entire night the Dex holders saw Hilbert choke up like he was recalling a painful memory. Normally he was one of the most optimistic of the group, always facing each challenge with a carefree smile he'd had ever since he was a child, and now that aura was gone. True fear danced in his eyes like a midnight candle. "I seriously don't want to think about it."

Sympathizing with his Unova counterpart Lucas placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's not. It's just in your head."

"Totally." Nate nodded crossing his arms. "When I faced her I could tell she still missed you, hell, she probably does. You know she still has that picture of you two hung up in her room right?"

For a moment Hilbert's face broke out in a smile before it slipped into a deep frown. "Nate, how do you know that?"

"Yancey!" The younger brown haired boy shouted jumping in his seat. "She did an interview with Skyla, she told me later how much she misses you; she didn't publish any of it in her article! I swear!"

Red, who had been mostly silent, suddenly began laughing causing the boy's cheeks to flush red. As they'd discovered the Kanto and Johto League master had something of a strange sense of humor. It wasn't so much he took joy in watching other embarrass themselves but that he enjoyed watching his friends playful fight with one another. Upon realizing this Ethan had stated it was a side effect of having a person like Leaf for a girlfriend. After meeting the female training personally Brendan, Lucas, Hilbert, Nate, and Calem could certainly believe it. Once he'd had his laugh the youth with the sandy brown hair spoke in his 'sage voice' as Ethan had dubbed it. "Why you left her doesn't matter at this point. I'm sure Hilda introducing N to Skyla cleared that up. What you do have to worry about," his flame colored eyes locked with Hilbert's chocolate brown orbs. "Is the fact that after N was found you still didn't visit her. The fact you were with us is understandable but sending letters, messages, those are poor substitutes for talking to her in person or at least through the phone. That's what you're going to have to apologize for."

Around them almost the entire café had toned down to listen to the twenty year old boy's words. It further enforced the wisdom that was the strongest trainer in all of Kanto and Johto. Around the table the other boys nodded approvingly of Red's words, even Calem, who was always quick to point out hypocrisy when he saw it, said nothing in respect to his elder's advice. Red himself was well aware what he was telling Hilbert went doubly so for himself, after all, Leaf hadn't just up and forgiven him for secluding himself on Mt. Silver with zero contact with the outside world for four years. Knowing that they'd still managed to work things out gave the master trainer hope for Hilbert and Skyla.

After Red's speech the seven trainers decided it was time for them to get moving. With the exception of Calem each of them had a flight to catch if they expected to make it home to their respective regions by Christmas. Flights all across the regions were already being booked and if you weren't quick enough your seat went to whoever else wanted it. Not even saving the world the Dex holders could beat that unspoken rule. Before leaving each made sure to take as much from the desert menu as they could either for themselves or for their loved ones. Now free to walk the streets the boys chatted amongst themselves passing the countless shops and cafes along the sidewalk.

Calem was possibly the most recognizable since his tenure at saving the world was still extremely fresh in the minds of the people, a fact Ethan took as a personal blow to his own pride. That wounded pride was immediately healed upon the call of a familiar voice.

"Ethan!"

"Lucas!"

"Calem! Red!"

The Sinnoh and Johto Dex holders dropped their bags and spread their arms out wide to catch their respective girlfriends. The sudden impact nearly sent both boys toppling to the ground. Snickering at their overly affectionate girlfriends both boys shot pointed looks at the rest of the crowd.

"I hope you guys enjoyed your stay in Lumiose City," Serena started once Kris and Dawn had back offed.

"Oh trust us Serena," Nate offered pointing at the half dozen bags Dawn and Kris had around their arms. "The trip's been well worth it."

"I oughta tell Brawly this is how real men get stronger," Brendan chuckled as the two girls graciously dumped their shopping bags onto their crying boyfriends. "No weights, just go shopping with your girlfriend on Christmas Eve then you get all the physical training you need."

A devilish grin crept over Serena face, half as a second later it was mirrored on the faces of Dawn and Kris sending a shutter down Brendan's back. "Oh you think you're safe Just wait until we get our hands on Courtney."

The hero of Hoenn looked like he was close to having a heart attack. "Stay away from her! She's perfectly fine the way she is! She doesn't need to be corrupted by you!"

"It's going to happen dude," Ethan grinned elbowing him. "They're women, you can't fight the inevitable."

While Brendan moaned over what was to befall his ex-Team Magma girlfriend Serena found her attention drawn to the still downcast Hilbert. Leaning in close to Red she whispered, "How it go?"

"I'm hoping we got through to him. Key word being hoping." He answered.

"I wish May was here with us. She probably would have been able to turn things around." The red clad Dex holder exclaimed. "Speaking of which did you pick up your present for Leaf?"

Grinning to the side he softly nudged her. "You think I'd forget? What about you? I know Clemont's been working himself half to death trying to get Lumiose Tower ready. I'm sure you've got something special in mind for him." He said giving her a knowing smirk.

"Guilty." She admitted with a laugh. "Alright gang! It's time to wrap things up for the night! It's getting cold and some of you have flights to catch and I will not be held accountable when the angry phone calls start!" Serena proclaimed to the group.

It wasn't often so many of the Dex holders were so in public together. Most of them were spoken of with reverence as if they were more than human, more than just a bunch of kids. Sometimes the fame was alright but in other times it was too much for them. Christmas was one of those rare times they felt it was possible to walk the streets together without having mobs of reporters and such crowding them like schools of Carvanha. In part that was why it had become something of a tradition for them to spend at least a few days with each other every Christmas Eve. Of course sometimes there had to be exceptions: May and Leaf choosing to remain behind in their home regions for contest or research business, Lyra deciding she to spend her time with Silver who still wasn't up for such social gatherings, and Hilda and Rosa helping out with the League celebration in Unova. No matter who was missing or who was able to attain all the Dex holders cherished each gathering, knowing the memories would stick with them for life.

* * *

Hilbert wanted to laugh at how remarkable easy sleep came for his Pokémon than for him. The moment he released them each found a comfy space in the luxurious hotel room to spend the night while he lay awake tossing and turning in bed. He always faced the window, fighting the urge to open it open and let the cool winter air wash over the room. Ever since meeting Skyla he'd found he didn't mind having the window open to feel the air of the outside world. Before it always had the startling effect of ending his daydreams; nowadays all it did was put him at ease with the world around him. It reminded him not to keep his head in the clouds all day. At the moment he wished he could escape into the clouds, just float away leaving all his problems back on the earth below.

Sitting up he ran a hand over his brown hair as he chuckled to himself. "I guess not that much's changed about me even after all these years." Swinging his feet over the bed he grabbed a pair of slippers and a light coat to keep himself warm. As quietly as he could he exited the room making sure his Pokémon didn't hear a sound. Once free he made his way through the hallways and up the staircases. Eventually he pushed the last door open granting him access to the hotel's rooftop. With a big huff the nineteen year old trainer walked over to the railings not minding the chills he felt penetrating his coat. "Funny, even in a place that practically glows like a torch in the night you can still see the stars if you're high enough." Hilbert mused putting both hands on the railing.

The name of the hotel slipped his mind just as how they'd managed to attain rooms in such a high class place. The only thing he ever noticed was how high the building stretched. It offered a good viewpoint of Lumiose Tower which had sold Hilbert without much need for the finer details. While the snow fell the stars remained stationary. Ever since he was a kid Hilbert had always dreamed of reaching up and picking one out of the sky to hold it in his hands. As a young man on his way into adulthood he knew it was childish but he still did it anyway. Sometimes when he looked to the night sky he thought of Unova and all his old friends and his family. Maybe it was just the home sickness getting to him but he could have sworn he could have sworn at certain times he felt like they were right beside him. Bianca would be right there laughing beside him calling out all the constellations she could see while Hilbert laughed with her. If it were Cheren he would have been first to call out how utterly pointless star gazing was since they were nothing but collections of hot gas millions of miles away. Hilda would have been the same as Bianca, albeit a bit more restrained. N probably would have taken the chance to ask Hilbert what he saw when he looked up at them. The first time the two watched the stars they discovered they saw different things despite often looking at the same groupings. It never mattered as they still laughed things off. His mother would have wrapped an arm over his shoulder like she always did when he was a kid. Alone Hilbert could silently admit he partly missed that feeling.

The presence that stung him the most was when he believed the red headed gym leader of Mistralton City to be right with him. To his shame whenever he felt his mind slipping back to thoughts of Skyla he would subconsciously push them back. _Did you ever think of me when you looked up? Did you remember me whenever you saw the red of the rising or setting sun?_ Hilbert questioned feeling a familiar ache spreading in his heart. _Once I do get there what's to stop her from demanding I never speak to her again? What right do I have after telling her I'd come back then not doing so for almost four years._

So engrossed was the hero of Unova he'd failed to notice the soft crouching of the snow behind him. The breathing of the newest arrival was so incredibly quiet it seemed to blend in perfectly with the winter wind. "I'm sure she's thinking about you too." Red spoke causing Hilbert to spin around in shock. A small smile came to the veteran trainer's face watching Hilbert recover from the shock of his sudden arrival.

"Dude you've seriously got to stop doing that." He said placing a hand over his chest. The sound of his heart pounding against his rib cage was no doubt going to make it impossible for him to get some sleep.

"Maybe one day I will, maybe one day I won't." He was dressed similarly to Hilbert, the only difference was Red didn't seem to mind the fact the wind had picked up a little. That was one thing that always stood out about the Kanto ace, he seemed almost totally immune to the effects of extreme weather. No doubt it was a result of him spending years alone on Mt. Silver honing his body to become just as strong as his mind. "For your present you got Skyla something like Fletchinder didn't you?"

Sharing his sheepish grin Hilbert laughed. "You know I think you've got a future as a detective."

Red cocked his head to the side as if he was considering the idea before joining Hilbert by the railing. For a few precious moments neither of them said anything. "I haven't heard anything in the papers about her having a boyfriend or anything. From what I hear you left quite a strong impression on her when you two met. I'm guessing after the first defeat of Team Plasma you two spent some time together."

"You're…right." The brown haired boy replied softly rubbing the snow of the metal. "Sure it was only two weeks but…those were some of the happiest two weeks of my life." Memories came back to him bringing with them a smile to his face.

Patting his shoulder Red turned his flame colored eyes to the night sky. "You know about me and Leaf right?"

"Of course," Hilbert answered with a puzzled look. "She nearly got herself killed multiple times trying to drag you off of Mt. Silver. Even though everyone kept telling her it was impossible she kept trying."

Nodding his head Red laughed as his own mind flashed back to the intense stand-offs he'd shared with not just his soon to be girlfriend but his closest friend Blue. Both of them had promised if they had to they'd drag him down the mountain in chains. Despite his boasting Leaf had come much closer to doing that than Blue had. "All those years and she never gave up on me. She never gave up on showing me there's still a whole lot left to experience in this world." A genuine smile crossed his lips at the thought of all the new things he'd seen with Leaf at his side. "If she could convince me, the champion of the Kanto and Johto League than I'm sure you can convince Skyla to give you another chance."

"Sadly I don't have the childhood friend bonus you did." The nineteen year old sighed.

"And who says you need it?" the older boy snorted. "What's got you so scared to go see her?"

"It's…" the words tasted bitter in his mouth. He'd never revealed this much personal information with anyone save for Hilda. "I'm scared she's lost interest in me." Hilbert didn't know what to expect from the master when he confused his deepest fear. Red snickering then bursting into laughter certainly wasn't on the list. "Gee Red, thanks for being so understanding."

"N-No, it's not that Hilbert." Red said through his giggling. "It's just…heh…you? Boring? You're the one who needed a Munna because his brain didn't have an off switch. Out of all of us you're one of the sharpest, funniest, and most of all positive ones to be around. Arceus, you Ethan, May, and Rosa, might as well be our poster boys and girls. On top of that," his voice changed into a deeper, far more understanding tone that put Hilbert at ease. "You're still a grounded person. You're always keeping your eyes ahead, on the future. You and Skyla…you two balance each other out."

"That's a pretty bold observation from a guy who's only met her once." Hilbert grinned.

"What can I say? I've been getting better at reading people." The Kanto native shrugged. "I brought your name up and her reaction told me everything I needed to know."

"Did it?"

The two brown haired Dex holders stood in silence letting the snow softly gather on their shoulders. Hilbert mulled over the words of his senior; the more he thought about them the more he realized they were the truth. He'd been running away because of his own fear of rejection. Distant he remembered Lyra asking him point blank what he'd do to earn Skyla's forgiveness. At the time he'd said anything. After hearing Red's words he realized he hadn't been lying, the fluttering of his heart when he said them made so much sense now.

"Thanks Red, I needed that." Hilbert exclaimed nodding his head in gratitude.

"That's why I'm the leader of this little band of misfits." Red joked beckoning to the door. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go back and enjoy my nice, comfy bed. I already know my inflight nap won't be nearly as nice."

Suddenly grateful for the fact he'd only be on the plane for eight hours at best Hilbert dutiful followed him through the door. When he got back to his room he noticed out of the corner of his eye his Samurott glancing at him.

Ina a few short strides he'd trotted over to his trainer to softly nudge his knees. "Sam? Samur?"

With a gracious smile the hero of Unova patted the armored head of his starter. "Sorry about that Samurott. I needed to clear my head. We'll be going home tomorrow, we'll get to see everyone again."

The samurai-themed sea lion perked up at the mention of returning to their beloved home region. Looking his trainer eye to eye he noticed the new found calmness that had replaced the unease he'd had for months on end. Where it'd been found he had no idea, what he did know was that he was happy for it. His Christmas wish had come true. Licking his face once he trotted back over to his place to resume his sleep.

Lying back with a passionate smile Hilbert turned his brown eyes towards the window. "Just wait a little longer Skyla. I'm coming."

* * *

Christmas had always been something of an odd holiday for Skyla. As a pilot her schedule became a near total nightmare the closer Christmas came. Using both hands she could count the number of times the holiday deliveries had threatened to overwhelm her; in spite of that she could always say she never once missed a delivery, no matter how late it was. That was her proud and her fellow gym leaders respected it when they called upon her services for the holidays. She'd never complained about it but in the past four years something about flying all over the region had felt different. One night just before Christmas with Elesa she'd pin-pointed the source of the sorrow she'd felt every year. The source happened to be a kind and down to earth young trainer named Hilbert who'd entered her gym barely three years ago.

Now as she stood in a concert hall with hundreds of Pokémon trainers, professors, caretakers, and other league officials she felt that loneliness hit her in full force. Before her on a gigantic stage Iris was giving a speech about how proud she was of everyone assembled. In Skyla's opinion Iris had come a long way from the outspoken girl who she admired, now she'd become a woman she deeply respected. Dressed in a beautiful winter themed dress she looked right at home standing before the hundreds of men and women who she ultimately reigned over. The day she was to be named champion she recalled snickering to herself. No thought she'd be able to do but she'd proved them wrong.

The party had gone off without a hitch thanks to the mad preparations of Hilda White, the Heroine of Unova. Since their first meeting Skyla felt she'd found a second sister in the cap wearing brunette; one that she could speak to just as openly as she could Elesa. The only issue she had was with Hilda's boyfriend, N. What made her unease about the green haired man wasn't the fact he was Ghetis's son, nor was it the fact he'd attempted to take over the league using one of the legendary dragons, what made her hesitant to go near him was the fact he was the reason Hilbert wasn't able to stay with her. For years she'd kept the resentment inside of her hidden away but at Christmas time and during Valentine 's Day it always seemed to bubble up.

This year she'd had some free time to herself since she'd worked hard enough to earn it. She could have used it to help Hilda with organizing the celebration, she did use it but only sparingly. Two weeks into December Hilda caught on to the fact she was doing everything in her power to avoid N. Before she could go talk to her N beat her to it.

Watching them from her left she recalled the day with stunning clarity.

"I'm sorry." He said as they were on break.

"W-What?" Skyla sturred too stunned to properly respond.

"I know that I…I'm the one who took Hilbert away from you." He started glancing down at the tiled floor. "He, you…you two deserved to be together. I…I just…if hadn't…"

Ever the understanding person she was Skyla was quick to notice the regret in his eyes. What good did resenting this man do her? Wasn't it the time of the year when everyone's supposed to bury their grudges and get along? "Don't apologize." Skyla spoke reaching out to him. "We both know Hilbert…we both know what kind of person he is." She smiled sadly. "He'd never leave a friend alone to wonder the world all by himself. That's why he's…that's why he's important to us." She finished finding his hand and clasping it in her's.

Lenora had hugged her when she found out less than a day later. Alder had commended her on her maturity. Strangely after that day Skyla began to realize it wasn't N she was angry at but Hilbert himself. Even after Hilda safely returned with N, Hilbert still hadn't come back. Word quickly spread about him getting into all kinds of insane adventures and messes with the Dex holders of other regions. Half of their adventures ended up making the front page news and requiring various leagues to step in when the situation got too chaotic for them to control. Skyla remembered those days too; in truth she couldn't fault Hilbert for that given their difference in status but still.

Once Iris finished speaking the dancing began, that was always what hit Skyla the hardest. Jealously was an emotion she'd known as a child but as a woman in her early twenties it hit her with a renewed force. Many of her closest friends were in stable relationships: Iris had Cilan of the Striation Trio, Bianca had Cheren no matter how grouchy he tried to act, Hilda naturally was almost inseparable from N, Rosa had gotten with Hugh sometime in the past year or so, Yancey was dating Nate, Roxie had surprisingly managed to foster a relationship with Curtis, and even her best friend Elesa had finally managed to find a faithfully other in some ace trainer from the Hoenn region. Watching those couples together before her was like a sledge hammer to her heart.

She'd tried moving on before but nothing had stuck. No one had caught her eye in the same way Hilbert had. Never did she find it in herself to contact him personally.

The door was a long way's off but it was worth the journey. The Mistralton City gym leader just wasn't up for having her heart crushed this Christmas yet again.

"I think you're going the wrong way Skyla." A cool male voice echoed behind her. "If you leave now we won't be able to join the others."

Something pulled her back. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of a pair of warm brown eyes belonging to a face she'd recognized anywhere. Very little had changed other than the fact Hilbert's hair had grown out just a tad bit. In her personal opinion he'd always looked better without his hat on, now he looked simply stunning dressed in a nice suit with a black tie.

"H-H-H-Hilbert?" she whispered feeling like she was going to faint any moment.

"It's me." He answered pulling her into his arms. "I know I've got a ton of explaining but for now, for now, let me make this Christmas the best you've ever had." Without missing a beat he pressed his lips against hers, not giving her any room to back away.

 _This is real! Arceus this is real!_ Her mind kept repeating. He pulled back after who knows how long, he was apologizing again and again. All she did was blink nonstop. A jolt rain up her spine. Skyla turned to her right to spy Elesa dancing with her date some distance away. The Electric-type specialist had a knowing smile on her face that read, _This is your miracle._ At first her smile started small but soon it turned into a tearfully expression of pure joy. Wrapping both arms around her beloved Skyla whispered into his ear. "You're right Hilbert, you do have a lot of explaining to do, but it can wait."

Returning her he guided her back into the center stage. Countless eyes seemed to fall on them as if some spotlight had been cast overhead. Neither of them minded.

"I missed you ya know." Skyla spoke looking into his chocolate colored eyes. "You know what I kept asking for every year since that day?"

Gently wiping the tears from her tanned cheeks he drew her closer to his chest. "I know, believe me I know. I was…scared. Now I'm not anymore. For the past four years I've been wishing for something too, and now I've finally got it." Her smile made his heart flutter in ways he'd long since forgotten. "And I'm happy I was able to give you the gift you wanted."

It had taken time, years for them to find their way back to each other but they'd done it. Under a snow covered sky they'd finally found each other, and they weren't ever going to let go of each other ever again.

* * *

 _ **Merry Christmas Everyone!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything.

* * *

"Do you think they know we're awake?" Hilbert whispered into Skyla's ear. "They've been pretty quiet, especially Fletchinder, It thought he would have burst through the door to use my head as a pecking post again."

"I can understand why." The red head in his arms giggled snuggling up to him. Reaching up to run her hands through his soft hair she smiled. "Kind of makes me wish we could just stay here forever."

Hilbert would never be able to bring himself to tell her how much he wanted to say the same thing. After years of waiting and hesitation they were finally back together with nothing standing in there well. Nothing that they couldn't work around that is. "Remember what you said, new year new standards?" He laugh as she childishly puffed up her chicks in mock anger. When she turned around to face him with a smile he pressed his lips against hers. "On second thought maybe we can just let this one little time slide." He pulled back with a grin.

Shaking her head the Flying specialist poked him on the head. "Oh no wise guy. I've let you talk me into too many crazy things. The last one was crazy enough." In a single motion the redhead was on her feet standing over her (or rather their) bed with both hands on her hips. "Up and at 'em Hilbert Black! Your first day of airplane maintenance and repair starts today!" she exclaimed, not a full minute later and the sound of her stomach growling reverberating through the room. "After breakfast though."

Laughing the male trainer rolled off the bed and stretched out his legs. In Skyla's opinion Hilbert had always been a handsome man but there was something positively different about seeing him with bed hair and his clothing wrinkled. He caught her gaze and took her in his arms. "Chocolate or Strawberry?"

"Strawberry." She giggled burying her face in his neck.

Even though he could count the number of times he'd stayed at the Mistralton City gym on one hand Hilbert seemed to know the layout of the place like the back of his hand. It'd been years since he'd first met Skyla and she'd given him the tour of the place and every night he found himself going over the little things in the gym that people would have ordinarily missed. In the past he'd always thought that was his way of holding onto Skyla, now he didn't need to because she was right there with him.

The second they opened the door a red blur came zooming at them. The Hero of Unova yelped and jumped behind his girlfriend for protection. The Fletchinder halted its Peck attack now that its prey had moved out of its line of attack. Instead it flew to the shoulders of its new owner to gently greet her by nudging her cheeks.

"Aw, good morning to you too Fletchinder." She cooed before shooting Hilbert a grin. "You stare down Team Plasma and Kyreum but you can't take on cute little Pokémon like this?"

"You don't know what I had to go through to capture that thing." Hilbert moaned. "It's got something against me."

"Then we should just add that to the list then, making it possible for you two to stay in a room together without wrecking it." The redhead declared dragging her boyfriend to the kitchen. "Now my pancakes!"

Hilbert wondered how long it would take him to get use to life in the Mistralton City gym; he imagined it wouldn't be long. He'd gone through so much to have the right to call this place home.

As her boyfriend quietly hummed to himself as he cooked breakfast for them Skyla turned to one of the many windows in the kitchen. At one point she'd considered coming in here to grab a pan, bash it over Hilbert's head than kick him out. Luckily he'd been able to talk her out of it.

The minute they got back from the Christmas Party Hilbert had all begged for her forgiveness. She had to admit she'd impressed herself with how loud she'd screamed and how long. Her Pokémon as well as Hilbert's had poked their collective heads around the corner twice fearing she was going to cause the entire building to come down on them. She was livid in her anger, banging her fists against his chest until Skyla felt the sobs racking her body. She couldn't contain the emotion building in her chest by that point, couldn't fight the tears spilling from her eyes as he hugged her against his chest. One way or the other both of them had suffered during their separation, he was fully aware she needed to get the anger out. Maybe that was another thing that Skyla loved about him, his willingness to endure for the things he loved, for the people he loved. The next few events were too much of a blur for her to recall until New Year's Eve. She woke up in bed with him by her side. Inadvertently she'd ended up waking him up as well leading to the second part of their conversation. That morning after Christmas they'd ended up solidifying their relationship. Since then it'd been hard to pry the two of them away from each other.

Five minutes later and the pancakes were ready. Before joining Skyla Hilbert made sure each of the Pokémon were taken care of. While Skyla may have forgiven him her Pokémon were still something of a different story. In time he'd get their trust back too, expect for Fletchinder, he didn't trust for that one just a return policy.

"What do you think the others did last night? What kind of new years resolution do you think they made up?" Skyla asked finishing her first pancake. "Nothing too drastic right?"

"I'm sure they're reasonable, even Ethan's." Hilbert answered. He hoped his friends had enjoyed New Year's last night as he'd did. What they'd decided on he had an idea though it could wait to be confirmed. For the moment his only resolution was staying by the side of the redheaded woman before him.

* * *

At first their relationship was extremely awkward, both Brendan and Courtney could admit on that. It took almost a month of them stumbling around before they began to settle into something most people would call normal. He'd marked the day she'd started smiling for real outside their home. Despite the progress she made she was still somewhat withdrawn in large crowds, as others called it, she was a true android. Brendan doubted she'd ever open up to him about how she became so cold and unfeeling to almost everything around her until they were older, until he was older. That was perfectly fine with him because he'd wait until she was ready. One night when she pointed this issue was one of the few times he'd ever seen her close to tears.

"How?" she demanded hiding her eyes behind the cotton pink hair he'd always found attractive. "How can you do this? You don't know a thing about me? About where I've come from, what I've been through or what I did before Team Magma?" her knuckles were beginning to turn white and both of them could hear the bed sheets beginning to tear. A sob came over her body before she subdued it.

He lunged forward enveloping her in a deep hug that nearly sent them over the edge of the bed. "Before Team Magma? I don't know Courtney and I don't really care." The black haired young man answered. "Why should I care about that? I don't need to know because all I care about is the person you are now." He sat up so the former administrator had no choice but to look him in the eye. "When we first met you were a cold person who followed every order that was given to her like a robot. Now you're a top researcher at Devon Corp making a nice salary, you've got a good circle of friends around you even if you can't see it, and most of all…" that infectious smile came onto his face making her heart flutter. He loved it when he was able to make her blush and she tried to fight it. It made it all the sweeter when she finally gave in. "You've got a got like me for a boyfriend, even if he is a year or two younger than you. That's all I need to know about you." With that he got off her and laid back down with both hands behind his head. "I'd say most people could be happy with that."

With her heart still racing in her chest Courtney sat up then laid down beside him, her head fitting nicely in the nook of his arm. "Like you said though, I'm not most people." She quietly whispered. "But…when I look back I do think I'm…happy about…where I am." A smile came to her face even though she tried to hide it. "I can…talk now without sounding so…"

"Like a robot?" he grinned wrapping one arm around her waist. "Sometimes I-"

"Do you want me to return to that?"

"No!" he nearly jumped jump, then he heard the soft sound that was her laughter. Smiling himself he kissed her forehead while pulling the sheets up. "That's my new year's resolution, to never give you a reason to go back to being that person."

He'd searched the entire apartment for her only to find a hand-written note telling him to meet her on the roof. It was a short walk from their apartment up the stairs to the rooftop. One of the things that had made them choose this particular complex was the fact that it offered a pretty good view of Mauville City, especially during celebrations. By the time he'd gotten to the roof the fireworks had already started going off. He heard them but opening the door he was extremely surprised at what he found.

The fireworks of the city were mere background events to what he was seeing, his on personal fireworks showing. The multicolored flames leaped up into the air before exploding or changing shape. He saw hearts, arrows, faces, and symbols, all of which ended in a beautiful shower of embers. Immediately he knew what he was seeing wasn't just a fireworks show, it was a display of beauty fit for a contest. And he knew only one person that could do such a thing.

Courtney was leaning against the railing, one hand behind her back with an uncharacteristic nervous expression on her face. At her side were her Ninetails and Claydol. The moment they caught sight of the approaching Dex holder they moved out of the way so he had a clear line to their trainer. To say Brendan was stunned would have been an understatement.

"You…I thought you said…" He stammered unable to fins the words. Faintly he noticed her hair was longer than usual, she'd decided to see about growing it.

"May's been…helping me get back into shape." She started looking away nervously. "I've decided I'm…going back to contests, that's what I want to do this year."

A wide grin came over the trainer. "I figured you would, personally I think this year's going to be your year."

"I'm still a little rusty so-oh" her face remained blank then a smile grew on her face. "You know I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of you doing that."

"Good because I'm never going to stop."

The two stood there under the countless sparklingly lights created by the fireworks. Ninetails and Claydoll stood side by side watching the display, both Pokémon could sense something was going to change for not just their trainer but themselves as well. Both of them were looking forward to it, especially Ninetails since she'd long awaited to return to the thrill of contests. The fire fox croaked her head around to look at Brendan. What would have passed for a snicker left her lips. She wouldn't mind having her the partner of her master's mate for a partner…he had a graceful bone in his big blue body.

* * *

"Almost twelve years and this place still hasn't changed." Red murmured watching the cluster of fireworks explode in the skies above him.

"Do you want it to?" Leaf asked with a sly grin plastered on her face.

"Not for the world." Her boyfriend affectionately answered kissing her on the cheek.

In the twelve years since they'd discovered this quiet little grove on the outer reaches of Pallet Town did the two trainers ever think they'd be in a relationship. There had been long nights where Red had flat out lost track of how much time had passed on Mt. Silver, when that happened he certainly found he had an gift for reading the stars and the moon to judge what time of the year it was. When Leaf finally dragged him out her first words to such a revelation was that he'd at least been doing something constructive during his time off.

Leaf nervously bit her lip as she ran over the number of things she could say. The World Tournament was this year and it was foolish to think Red wasn't going to be entering it. Or Blue. Or Ethan. Or any of their other friends. For the past few years Red had seemingly skipped out on almost every tournament that was announced. At best he coached and at worst he spent the entire time doing some minuscule activity like fishing or reading. Blue nearly fainted when he caught Red during one his "off time"

"He's been infected with something." The grandson of Professor Oak murmured pointing in Red's direction. "There's no way he'd miss out on something as big as this! It's the champions! Lance! Wallace! Cynthia! How can he skip out on that!?"

Leaf had watched Red quietly sit on the fishing boat with the Super Rod in his hands, a content smile on his face. "I think he's perfectly happy here."

With each passing year she learned something new about the hyperactive child she once knew, he was no longer a boy but a man with a sense of wisdom exceeding his age. Truthfully it made Leaf jealous as she was supposed to be the smart one in the relationship.

With Pokémon training rolled out they had time to simply enjoy themselves. It was during that time that they'd found themselves making the transition from friends to lovers. How and when it had happened neither of them were sure but then again it didn't matter.

"Hey Red?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to…you know?"

The Kanto champion's face fell a little causing Leaf to shift her body to face him completely.

"Nobody's pressuring you." She offered gently stroking his face.

He put a hand over hers. "You're right but I feel like I have to, mostly to myself. This is going to sound strange but over this past year…meeting all these different people. It's got me itching to go back to battling." Flopping on his back he gazed up at the natural and unnatural lights filling the night sky. "In a lot of ways everyone's changed yet nobody's all that different from when I met them. Everyone I know has gotten stronger. I thought I was strongest but now after seeing how much everyone's grown…"

She knew what that fire burning in his eyes was, it was the same spark he'd held since they were kids. Leaf had feared that fire was lost forever to the darkness; now she saw it and it was the brightest thing she'd seen all night. Unable to contain herself she grabbed Red's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When she pulled back she was breathing heavily. "You know this means we're going to have to get you into shape right? What's it going to look like when you show up and everyone sees you've gone soft?"

"Me soft?"

"Lucky for you I know just what to do to get you back into shape." The brunette laughed running her heads through Red's hair.

Red had a bad feeling in his gut. In his opinion his skills had definitely dulled a tad bit since his temporary retirement but that didn't mean he needed some four months of grueling training. At the back of his mind he remembered running into an exhausted Lance while paying a visit to the League. When he asked what had happened he merely pointed at the Elite Four's resident Ice-type specialist as well as his own girlfriend. The smile she shot the boys was enough to make both of them shiver. Lance had pulled him aside to tell him his turn was coming up. Red didn't believe that until he saw Leaf and Lorelei talking together as he was leaving.

 _Yep, farewell my retirement years._ The red eyed young man grimly laughed. "It's going to be a long year isn't it?"

"Yep." Leaf nodded nuzzling his cheek. "But the years without you were longer."

"I'm sure they were." Red added pressing his lips to her cheeks. "But I promise you they won't be anymore."

* * *

 _FIN._


End file.
